Fat Fat Fat!
by ThrowUpGuts
Summary: Alfred loves food, but food doesn't love him. Rated T for eating disorder.


**This chapter: Bulling, start of eating disorder**_  
_

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing. **

* * *

_When did all this begun?  
__When was the point where everything had went wrong?  
__Why was this even happening?  
__To him? Alfred Fucking-  
__No.  
__Just F.  
__Alfred F Jones.  
__Alfred closed his eyes.  
__He closed them for one last time_

* * *

Alfred had never been one of those persons who had listened to other peoples opinions, and very least, their insults. Every time he had gotten an insult, he would have given something worse back. Used to call himself the unbreakable! Alfred Fucking Jones, the unbreakable!  
But not that time. Alfred himself didn't even know why he had listened to that word, and even worse, believed in it.  
_Fat._  
It had been a normal day. He had gotten ready for school, arrived late as he always did. Not that he had ever really cared. He wasn't going to need any of what he was taught anyways. Alfred wanted to draw comics, comics about superheroes. And if he wanted to become a artist, all he would need was art.  
His twin brother Matthew tho, was a straight A student. The lowest grade he had ever gotten was a B and he had never forgot a single homework. But he still wasn't seen at home, even if he was the good child, the straight A student, even if he did everything he was told at home. It was because of Alfred.  
And here we gets back on the point of that Alfred always gave back worse after getting an insult. He gave them a hit in the face. Hit their lights out. And not only them. He got into fights with people for no reason and he often skipped school and got detentions because of all this.  
But even if the two twins had such a big gap in their personalities, they couldn't live without each other. They were getting along better then people would though if they had gotten their personalities described for them.  
But now are not the time about being amazed by the twins personality gaps.  
The story starts the 13th of march. A friday.  
The students at the school keeps on mentioning that its the cursed day. Some pulling pranks on each other to keep this myth true. The students at this school uses this day as an excuse for doing pranks on the teachers.  
Alfred, like all the other students, usually pulled pranks too. But not today. This entire morning had been terrible for him. He had overslept (on purpose) and their dad had been home and noticed that. Their dad had ended up scolding Alfred for not being in school, and been grounded from friends, TV, games, and internet. At first it had been only games and internet, but two more had been added when he had yelled at his dad that he was stupid and that school was stupid and that everything was stupid. He didn't usually yell at his parents, but he had been in a really bad mood that morning.  
And when he arrived to the school, his locker had been filled with paper. Empty sheets of white paper. Nothing more. Nothing less. And when he sat down in class, he noticed that he had forgotten his notepad that he always doodled in at home. And he was working on an awesome picture that he wanted to get done with in that notepad.  
If that hadn't been enough, the english teacher scolded him too for being late and sent him to the principal. Alfred and the english teacher didn't get along well at all.  
And when his favorite time of the day finally came, the lunch, everything just turned for him.  
He was sitting with some friends in the cafeteria, and was just about to take a bite of his food when.  
"Fat."  
Someone called him "Fat". And not only once. Twice.  
"Hey! Jones, Im talking to you. Or cant you her me because of the fat who are covering your ears? Fatso."  
Alfred didn't want to turn around and face his sworn enemy. Arthur Kirkland. Not today. Any day, but today.  
"Alfred Fatty Jones? Is that whet the F in your name stands for?" Arthur wore an evil smirk on his face.  
Students stopped eating and turned their attention to Alfred and Arthur. It always happened something interesting when they started to speak with each other.  
"Fuck off Arthur!" Alfred said, trying to stay calm and not attack Arthur. Normally he would have sent an insult back, but not today.  
"Fat. That's you, you know."  
Alfred closed his eyes and counted to ten backwards in his head.  
Oh. He so wanted to give Arthur a black eye, but he didn't want to get into more trouble today then he had already gotten into.  
"Or are you just big boned?"  
"You know, you shouldn't be the the one talking because you'r face contains more shit then I have fat in my body." Alfred said, sounding irritated.  
"Hm? Fatso in a bad mood? Maybe I should shut up before fatso sits on me!"  
"Some people eats more then you, get over it!" Alfred growled. It was true. Alfred did eat more then the average teenager, and he had never been ashamed of it before. Opposite. He used to brag about it. He had won at least five burger eating contests with some of his friends at McDonland's.  
"I know that. Im even surprised over that your brother isn't fat because of all your eati-"  
POW.  
That had done it. No one. NO ONE! Not even Arthur was allowed to talk shit about Matthew. Well, especially not Arthur.  
Arthur was lying on the floor with a bleeding nose, Alfred standing above him, panting. Alfred wore a sickening grin on his lips. This was exactly what he had wanted to happen.

* * *

"Does it even matter anymore if we grounds you from things, scolds you, even yells at you?! You always ends up in trouble in the end anyway!"  
Alfred had listened to his parents yelling for almost an hour soon. He hadn't gotten the chance to even say anything.  
"It was he who started it!" Alfred managed to say. "He insulted Matthew!"  
"It doesn't matter who started it! You ended it!" Mr Jones said with a dark voice. His voice always got dark when he was angry or upset.  
"But-"  
"No buts!"  
Alfred couldn't help but giggle. _No butts_. His parents didn't think that was funny tho. They sent him up to his room without supper.  
Later that evening Matthew visited Alfred in his room.  
"Hi, bro..." Matthew said, speaking in his usual quiet voice.  
"Hi..." Alfred said, sitting in the bed. Matthew sat down on the bed too.  
"I heard about what had happened." Mathew said, looking at his brother. "Its nice that you're protecting me, but you really don't have to."  
"Of course I have to! And he did call me fat!" Alfred said.  
Matthew became a little bit quiet (more then usual) and mumbled something Alfred couldn't hear.  
"What? I didn't catch that." Alfred said, wondering what his brother had said.  
"W-well... Y-you do eat a little bit too much sometimes... And its not good for your health always..." Matthew mumbled, looking away.  
"So... You're telling me that I AM fat?" Alfred said confused.  
"N-no... Well... You do eat a little bit too much junk food, thats all Im saying..." Matthew mumbled, loud enough for Alfred to hear him. "I-Im just worried about your health..."  
Alfred froze.  
_Fat. He's saying that I am... Fat..._  
Matthew looked at Alfred again. Alfred had been quiet for a whole minute now.  
"... I-I'll leave you now... I need to do my homework..." Matthew said and stood up.  
"O-oh! Yeah... Ok... See ya..." Alfred said, still thinking about what Matthew just had told him.

* * *

That nigh, Alfred received a message from someone at his school.  
[Fatso]  
Alfred stared at the message.  
_Yes? Nothing more? Please tell me mooooore!_ He though and rolled his eyes.  
Alfred wished that he hadn't though that thought, because next second he received a second message from someone else.  
[Fat people are ugly and disgusting.]  
[Btw, you are fat.]  
[Fat]  
[Fatso]  
[Ugly]  
[Disgusting.]  
Alfred received more and more messages from different people, some he didn't know who they were. And for every message the words got even harsher then in the last one.  
[Your fat and disgusting! Just die!]  
Alfred didn't understand why people would even bother to send him these messages. They didn't know him. He didn't know them. Why would he care. He could just delete their messages and go to bed. He did so actually.

Next morning when he woke up he had gotten 76 messages, all of them was insults. He didn't care. That was what he told himself at least. What Alfred didn't realized was that he did care. Not so much tho. Not yet.  
_He didn't know how many hours of training that would come._  
_He didn't know how much those words would come to hurt._  
_He didn't know all those times he would cry in the bathroom._  
_He didn't know about all those nights he would cry himself to sleep._  
_He didn't know about the pain that would visit him soon. Sooner then anyone could possibly know._

* * *

The corridors silent when Alfred walked in. Everyone was looking at him, almost judging. Alfred felt really uncomfortable when everyone was looking at him like that. He could hear someones giggle. He could hear peoples whispers. He heard the word _Fat. _

_Ugly._  
_Disgusting. _  
_Fat._  
_Fat._  
_Fat._  
He didn't want to hear them. Somehow it felt that those words were eating him.  
_I-Im the unbreakable! Alfred Fucking Jones! Words like those won't hurt me!_ He thought, trying to believe in his own words.  
Alfred opened his locker and a paper fell out. He picked it up and it was a picture of a fat man. Someone had written THIS IS U over the fat man. he threw the picture behind himself, trying to not take the insult.  
_It cant get any worse then this right? People should be mature enough to not waste their time on stupid stuff like insulting me... Right?_  
No. They wasn't  
The rest of the day was terrible for Alfred. People kept on calling him fat, someone even slapped him in the back of his head while he was unlocking his locker. Alfred wanted to hit back but he knew he would be the one to get in trouble if he did.  
What was the worst was that all his friends had avoided him the entire day. They hadn't even said hi to him. Not even his best friend, Kiku.  
Alfred didn't eat in school that day. He hided inside one of the school toilets. There was the only place where he could be alone.  
When Alfred finally got home after a terrible day he went upstairs to his room. He locked the door and looked himself in the mirror. He took off his bomber jacket, that he always wore, and his T-shirt. He looked himself in the mirror for a long time. For every minute that passed he thought that he looked fatter. After almost fifteen minutes he whispered to himself "Oh my God... They're right... I am fat..."  
He grabbed a "large" piece of fat on his stomach and looked disgusted at his reflection. He put on his T-shirt again and went to the bathroom. He locked the door and stepped up on the scale. Alfred closed his eyes. he didn't want to see the result. He opened his eyes and looked at it.  
_157.1 pounds._  
_Hehe... It must be because of the clothes!_ Alfred thought nervously and took off his T-shirt and pants. He stepped up on the scale again, hoping that he would get another result this time.  
_156.5 pounds._  
Alfred wanted to just disappear. They had been right. he was fat! Fat and ugly and disgusting! How couldn't he had noticed that before! He needed to get rid of all those pounds, quickly!

* * *

**That was a short chapter. I think... Well! Next chapter will be out as soon a s possible! Im not that kind of person who writes chapter stories, but I thought that it would be nice to write a story that longer then one chapter...**

**Next chapter will be out as soon as possible! Im a slow writer, ok. **


End file.
